a) Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a cooking device with a housing and a door which closes a front opening and which is swivelable about a vertical axis by means of a hinge arrangement.
b) Description of Related Art
Doors for cooking devices are generally fitted at the right-hand open side of the housing of the cooking device. In the event that the spatial layout of the kitchen in which such cooking devices are set up does not allow for a door hinged on the right, the user must have a device with a door which is hinged on the left. Since the opening of the cooking device frequently does not extend the full width of the housing and operating buttons and display devices are provided on the from side of the closed part of the housing, changing the side on which the door is fired is often complicated with respect to construction.